I was born to make you happy
by Tifa Valentine
Summary: Alice and Yugo broke up 2 years ago now Yugo wants her back. Does Alice take him back? Please R&R. This is my 2nd Bloody roar fic I've posted.


" I Was Born To Make You Happy"  
  
  
It had been two years after Yugo and Alice broke up. Alice had to admit she missed him. She recalled the day he broke up with her. It was a rainy night, lightning would streak the sky almost every 8 minutes, and the crashing thunder came afterwards. He told her it was just too dangerous for him to be close to her. She desperately tried to understand, but to no avail he wouldn't listen. She grabbed his hand and begged him to stay. Yugo just yanked his hand away and ran off. She fell to her knees and cried all the tears that never seemed to dry.  
  
She took a sip of the coffee she had ordered and looked out the window. Clouds had covered the sky and it had started raining. A napkin came into her view and she lost consentration. She looked up to see Jane. " Hey Jane. Nice to see you," Alice said still wondering what the napkin was for. " Hey Alice. Take this. You're crying. Care to tell me what for," Jane asked taking a seat infront of her.  
  
" Just remembering Yugo and our break up," Alice said as she took the napkin and wiped her eyes. She didn't even notice that she was crying until Jane told her. " Oh. Don't worry about that punk. If I don't know any better that boy will come running back to you. He can't live a single day with out ya," Jane said trying to cheer up her friend. " Thanx Jane you're a big help. But I just don't know where we went wrong," Alice said looking at the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sittin' here alone in my room.  
Thinking about the times taht we've been through. (O my love)  
Sittin' here with a picture in my hand trying my best to understand.  
Where we went wrong with a love that felt so strong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey, these things happen. Take me and Long for example. We've broken up and got back together several times. I know Yugo. He loves you more than this world. If he doesn't come running back in 2 weeks date someone else," Jane said shrugging. " You've got a point. Maybe I should take ShenLong's offer on dinner," Alice said as she started to feel a bit better.  
  
" Yeah, he's a cutie just like my man. And he's nothing like Yugo. Yugo is afraid of a rolled up newspaper for pete sakes," Jane said as Alice started to laugh. " You're right. I think I'll call ShenLong when I get home. Thanx for cheering me up," Alice said as she stood up. " Well, glad I could help ya. You're welcome. Have fun on your date with Shenlong," Jane said as Alice paid for her coffee.   
  
" I will," Alice said as she walked out the door. " Yugo. She won't wait forever," Jane said aloud as she watched her friend get into her car and drive off. Alice drove to her house, she turned the car off, got out, walked to her front door, unlocked it, and walked into her house. Her answer machine blinked letting her know she missed a couple of calls. Alice walked over to her machine and pushed the play button. One was from Uriko letting Alice know she was staying at a friends house, the second one was from ShenLong asking if she was gonna give him a chance yet, the third one was from Xion who just wanted to chek up on here, and the last one was from Yugo....  
  
" Hey, Alice. Just wanted to call and say hi. I, um wanted to say that I miss you and that I'm gonna win this boxing match for you. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Please be there tonight. Love you. Bye," Yugo's voice rang from the answer machine. Alice deleted the other messages, but left his on there. Alice sat down on the couch in deep thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chorus:If only you were here tonight.  
I know we could make it right.  
I don't know how to live without your love.  
I was born to make you happy.  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart.   
I was born to make you happy.  
verse:I Know I've been a fool since you've been gone.  
I rather give it up than carry on (o my love)  
Sittin' here w/ a dream of you and me.  
Is that the way my life should be?  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you.  
So, forgive me if I do.  
If only you were here tonight.  
I know that we could make it right.  
repeat chorus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alice got her some clean clothes, walked into the bathroom, and took a shower. She got ready in a white spaghetti strapped gown that's length was below her ankle and had a slit on the right side. Alice curled her hair and put it up in a clip. She put make up on and looked herself over. " All right. I'm ready to go," Alice said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed her purse, walked out the door, closed it & locked it, got in her car, turned it on, pulled out of her driveway, and drove off to the city stadium to see Yugo's match. Alice walked into the stadium and went to the usual place they met when he had a match. Sure enough Yugo was there waiting for her. Yugo looked at her and found him mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
" Hi Yugo," Alice said standing infront of him. " H-Hi," Yugo stuttered still staring at her. " What's up," Alice asked him. " Not much just mesmerized by your beauty," Yugo said as Alice blushed. " So, you miss me? I was wondering why," Alice said looking into his eyes. " Yeah. You're my world. After we split up my whole world went crashing down," Yugo said looking at the ground. " I missed you too," Alice said trying to get him to look at her. " Will you take me back," Yugo asked making eye contact with her. Alice had another thing to think about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd do anything, I'd give you my world.  
I'd wait forever to be your girl.  
Just call out my name and I'll be there.  
Just to show how much I care.  
I was born to make you happy.  
Repeat chorus 3 x's  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yugo. You know I would give anything to be with you. I love you," Alice said as she hugged Yugo. " I love you too Alice," Yugo said holding her tight. " I waited two whole years for me to be in your arms again," Alice said as they held their embrace. Kenji walked upto them and cleared his throat causing Alice and Yugo to look at him. " The guy you were scheduled to fight forfeited. He claimed to have pulled a groin muscle," Kenji said shrugging and Yugo winced. " Ow. If that did happen to the guy then it had to hurt," Yugo said looking at Alice. " And look I got all dressed up to watch your fight and the guy forfeits," Alice said pretending to be upset. " I appreciate it," Yugo said as he kissed Alice. Alice deepened their kiss. Kenji walked off because he didn't feel like watching them suck face.  
  
Yugo slid his tongue into her mouth and her's and his tongue danced together as tehir kiss got more intense. Yugo broke the kiss, picked Alice up, walked out of the stadium, walked to his black convertable, put her in the passenger's seat, he got into the driver's seat, and they waited for Kenji to show up. Kenji ran out of the stadium and to the car. He got into the backseat and Yugo sped off. Yugo grabbed Alice's hand. Alice looked at him and smiled. " Here we go on our nright new future," Yugo said as he kept on driving not knowing where in particular they were going. 


End file.
